


Endings

by Mansaeboysbe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansaeboysbe/pseuds/Mansaeboysbe
Summary: “You said you’d always be there for me, but you’re not.”





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> request: May I have a scenario with Minhyuk where you two were dating for a while and broke up bc of his busy schedule, later on you meet him again, and he wants to get you back? I hope this makes any sense. No happy ending please (Sorry, English is not my first language) -anon
> 
> -Admin Bee

“You said you’d always be there for me, but you’re not.”

He cringes, he doesn’t mean to but the edge to your voice cuts through him, sharp and to the point. Like paper shredding under the blade of scissors, you split his heart in half. And he knows you see it from the way your mouth presses down further and tiny pricks of water begin to take shape in the corner of your eyes.

He hates to see you cry.

And yet here he is, breaking your heart all over again because that was what he was good at. Breaking, not mending.

Eight months was a long time. Too long for a relationship, not long enough for reconciliation. It had been easy at first, five-minute dates when you were in walking distance and Skype calls when he was halfway across the world. But there was always work, and you never wanted to keep him from his dream so you accepted his automated voice over his real one when he was too busy to come to the phone. Days turned into weeks turned into months and you’d barely say exchange than a sentence, other than goodbye.

It was hard to ignore the ache in your heart when you saw him on stage but you pushed through, curling into your bedsheets and pretending the beat of his heart was next to yours.

You broke up a month later.

And he came back, and you tried to invite him into your apartment but he’s hovering in the doorway instead, one foot in the hallway because he can’t make up his mind. He knows he can’t stay, he won’t let himself stay. The guys are waiting in the car downstairs because he said he’d be quick. They thought he was saying hello. He was really saying goodbye.

“That’s why we can’t do this. I can’t keep hurting you like this, Y/N.” The words taste as foreign as they did the first time he said them, but he pushes past the bitter barrier. “We can’t be together. It’s better for the both of us.”

In the end, he leaves. Of course, he leaves, Minhyuk thinks as he descends the staircase from the third floor of your apartment building. He was always good at endings.


End file.
